Bellona
Bellona (ベロな Berōna,) often referred to as Lona (ロナウド Rōna,) is a Shandian, and the of The Valkyrie Pirates who is an extremely strong fighter. Bellona's dreams are to become the strongest warrior in existence, and to sail the entire world using a map she drew. Bellona has eaten the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Enyo, allowing her to become Enyo, the Greek Goddess of war. Bellona was born on during the time of conflict between Shandia and the . Bellona having grown up in the warrior way, always wanted to fight one day. Lona was one of the witnesses of the fight between and , this inspiring her to go to the . Bellona quickly learned about the ways of the Blue Sea, and decided to become a Navigator and Cartographer so she could sail about the sea to fulfill her dream. Appearance Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Enyo '''Summary: '''Allows the user to become Enyo, the Greek Goddess of War '''Type: '''Mythical Zoan '''Usage: Bellona uses her Devil Fruit for fighting purposes, as well as some practical uses such as changing clothes in an a short time. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Dieu-le-Veut Veronica Roxanne Shiro Lucy Flambe Jean Reis Heather C. Thanatos Peabody Rune Peabody Karen Shinku Forge Mary Family Friends The Jolly Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Bellona's name, was inspired by the Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, due to Bellona's warrior type abilities, and dream. **As she is also a Shandian, this relation with the goddess may also play up the fact Bellona originally came from the sky. *Bellona was created from an old concept Wyvern 0m3g4 had for a member of The Jolly Pirates. The character was to be based upon the fictional character from the Fairy Tail series, Erza Scarlet. Due to issues in struggling with the size of the crew and the limitations he placed upon the number of available members, Wyvern was forced to scrap this early design of Bellona. Three years later, after sharing this story with fellow wiki user and friend, Rukiryo, Rukiryo decided to do Wyvern a favor and create the character as per Wyvern's preferences and recommendations. Flattered and shocked, but knowing he couldn't add Bellona to The Jolly Pirates, Wyvern decided that he and Rukiryo would share ownership of Bellona and place her within The Valkyrie Pirates as their navigator, as Wyvern needed one for the crew at the time anyway. External Links Bellona - Wikipedia article about Bellona, the goddess who Bellona's name comes from Enyo - Wikipedia article about Enyo, the goddess Bellona's Devil Fruit is based off of Erza Scarlet - Fairy Tail Wiki article about Erza Scarlet, the character Bellona was originally inspired from Shandora - One Piece Wiki article about Shandora, the location Bellona originally came from White White Sea - Section of a One Piece Wiki article which describes the White White Sea; Bellona's home region Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Bellona's current occupation Navigator - One Piece Wiki article about navigators, which is Bellona's position amongst The Valkyrie Pirates Site Navigation Category:Rukiryo Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Sky Island Characters Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:One Dream Category:Shandian